mysuperpsychosweet16fandomcom-20200213-history
Olivia
'''Olivia Wade '''is a character in My Super Psycho Sweet 16.She is BFF's with Madison Penrose and Chloe Anderson. My Super Psycho Sweet 16 Olivia is first seen watching Skye and Brigg flirting with each other. She storms into the library where she finds her friends Madison and Chloe. Olivia tries to tell Madison about Skye but is silenced. Madison talks about her party and that her father is taking the girls dress shopping. Olivia then tells Madison about Skye. Madison and Chloe are disgusted. The three girls decide to play a prank on Skye. They dump red paint into Skye's gym locker, ruining her clothes. Skye walks out of the locker room where Olivia is standing with Madison and Chloe. Olivia and Chloe watch as Madison teases Skye. Madison's father arrives and the girls get in his car. Mr. Penrose then tells the girls that he has flown in a stylist from Los Angeles to supply the girls with outfits. Olivia is later seen looking at the dresses with Madison and Chloe. Olivia mentions that Brigg may not want an invitation to Madison's party and that Skye is probably just a hook up, which angers Madison. Madison tells the stylist she hates his dresses and the girls leave the room. The next day Olivia passes out invitations along with Madison and Chloe. She rudely rejects many students. That night Olivia and her friends get ready for the party. The three girls walk out of Madison's house to find a limosine in the driveway. The girls get inside and share a bottle of wine. Madison makes a toast to herself which seems to annoy Olivia. The girls arrive at the party and walk down the red carpet. Olivia, Chloe and the other partygoers observe Madison's amazing entrance. For most of the party Olivia is flirting with boys and dancing suggestively. This all changes when Kevin brings news that Derek, a friend of Skyes has crashed the party. Chloe then looks in the crowd and sees Skye and Brigg skating together. Madison then tells the two girls to do whatever it takes to get them out. Chloe comes up with a plan. She will hide in the bathroom with a fire extinguisher. Olivia will get Skye into the bathroom so Chloe can spray her. Olivia is reluctant to do this but Chloe gets her to do it. Olivia skates by Skye and "accidently" spills water on her. Skye grabs Olivia by the arms and shakes her, frightening her. Skye apologizes and heads to the bathroom. Towards the end of the party Olivia has not heard from Chloe so she decides to go to the bathroom to see whats going on just as Mr. Penrose begins his speech. Olivia enters the bathroom and goes into a stall. Death She looks down and sees a puddle of blood on the floor. She gets up and starts banging on the stall next to her. She looks under the door to see Chloe's bloodied corpse sagging against the toilet. She screams and flees the bathroom on her skates. She skates toward the rink where everyone is. The cake is being brought out. Olivia continues to skate until Charlie Rotter comes out from behind a curtain and decapitates her. Olivia's headless corpse continues to skate right into the Sushi Cake. The partygoers run out screaming. My Super Psycho Sweet 16: Part 2 Olivia is one of the students honored at the memorial along with Kevin, Chloe, Lily and Madison. My Super Psycho Sweet 16: Part 3 Olivia is seen in a flashback, finding Chloe's body. Her corpse is also pictured in an old article. Nathan later mentions that Skye was too good for Olivia along with Madison and Chloe. Character Personal info Olivia is another friend of Madison's. Despite it being quite clear Chloe is the stupid girl in the group, both she and Madison harass Olivia and call her stupid. She isn't very nice, but she is a lot nicer then Chloe and Madison, and seems to have a concious in comparison to the two of them. Quotes Madison Maybe You Should Just Let It Go Chloe How Are We Supposed To Get Skye To Go To The Bathroom Trivia *Maia Osman (Olivia) is friends with Susan Griffiths (Chloe) in real life. Gallery Category:Deceased Category:Part 1 Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Sidekicks Category:Villains Category:Antagonists